


Midnight Conversations

by Coldaker



Series: Arcturus family bonding [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Ex finds two orphans on the street and gains the overwhelming urge to protect them, Family Bonding, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i guess, these kids are traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldaker/pseuds/Coldaker
Summary: Ex Arcturus awakens in the middle of the night. He’s not quite sure why, but one thing is abundantly clear to him. Something is wrong.
Relationships: Ex & Jay & Elle (Puyo Puyo)
Series: Arcturus family bonding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165073
Kudos: 25





	Midnight Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> NOBODY WRITES ANYTHING THAT EXPLORED THEIR DYNAMIC DO YOU KNOW HOW SAD I AM

Ex Arcturus awakens in the middle of the night. He’s not quite sure why, but one thing is abundantly clear to him.  _ Something is wrong. _ After a moment trying to figure it out, he hears something quiet, that he can’t identify. 

Soon, the realization hits him like a ton of bricks.  _ It’s the sound of a little girl crying.  _ He’d sworn everyone was asleep. He groggily gets out of bed and makes his way down the hall. He places his ear on Ess’ door, to be met with relative silence. Of course. It’s Elle. One of the two injured orphans he took in off the street a few days ago. He knows he can't handle two more kids, _he can barely handle one_ , but he couldn't just... _leave them there_. He takes a breath and prepares to enter the room. Talking to those two is like walking on eggshells, and rightfully so. If he’d been through what they had, he wouldn't trust anyone either. With the ‘tough’ facade they try to keep up, he can’t imagine they’d want to be seen like this. 

When he enters the room, he is met with the sight of Elle quietly sobbing into her brother’s arms. The sight alone threatens to break his heart. They both freeze upon seeing him, and Elle only starts crying harder. Jay tries intently to get her to stop, which seems to be doing the opposite. Somewhere in the jumble of words he hears something very concerning. Did they think he’d be mad at them for  _ crying?  _ He finally speaks up, “Where on Amantharine did you get _that_ idea?”*

Both children look up at him, bewildered. Elle squeaks out a ‘huh’, though barely understandable through her tears.

“You heard me. Why would I be mad at you? Everyone cries sometimes. Even I do!” He takes a seat on the bed next to Elle, who has partially pried herself out of Jay’s arms. “Now, what happened? Bad dream?”

“Mhm..”

Ex makes a sound of acknowledgement. “Do you want to talk about it?” Elle shakes her head. “That’s fine.” Before he knows it, she comes crashing into his arms. He’d been hesitant to touch them, as they definitely wouldn’t be comfortable with that. He would’ve never expected  _ this.  _ Elle releases another onslaught of tears into his chest and all he can really do is hold her and wait. He knows she needs this. A release of everything she’s been forced to hold in over her short life. 

Once Elle has calmed down considerably, she chokes out a small, “Thank you,” into his chest, and before long she’s fallen asleep in his arms. He picks her up and tucks her in next to her brother. 

He turns to Jay, who had just been watching the entire time, and says, softly, “I know how you feel, Jay. You don’t have to, you know? Sometimes you have to have help, and that’s okay. You can’t handle everything on your own,” he pauses, “You two are lucky, you know? I know you don’t think so, and you’re right, but at least you had each other to lean on.” He doesn’t expect Jay to open up to him any time soon, but that’s okay for now. He tucks Jay in as well, whispers, “goodnight,” and leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> *Amantharine is one of the 7 planets their species live on, and the most known for wild ideas (i have many many hcs that i might make a work full of one day)


End file.
